


Messy

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, NOTHING TOO WILD I SWEAR, Smut, i mean what else could i write lol, oh look another showho fic, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok's panting, too hot and sober for sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

One thing about Hoseok is that he gets drowsy after sex very quickly. Like now, barely coming down from his post-orgasmic bliss, he's already placed a pillow beneath him, tugging the covers up to his shoulder. Although he's sweaty and gross, and Hyunwoo's still catching his breath next to him, sleep always gets the best of him.

Hyunwoo props himself up on his elbows, turning to his side to glance at Hoseok who's slowly drifting in and out of consciousness, his cheek squished against the pillow.

He reaches out and brushes the bangs falling onto Hoseok's eye to the side, tucking them behind his ear.

The younger flinches slightly in surprise, and when he opens his eyes they're red and watery, heavy with sleep.

"I'm sorry," Hyunwoo manages, a little apologetic though he's smiling.

Hoseok mumbles an incoherent reply and yawns. He begins settling back on the pillow, figuring out the cozy spot he left off earlier. 

Hyunwoo's still watching, his hand ghosting over Hoseok's profile. He finally settles it under Hoseok's chin, and starts running the pads of his fingers minutely along his jawline.

Hoseok's face contorts in discomfort. "You're tickling me," he groans, eyes still closed. He then lets his mouth fall and catches Hyunwoo's forefinger with his teeth, biting down hard.

Hyunwoo lets him. "You're hurting me," he says softly. He doesn't try to pull away. 

Hoseok quickly retracts his teeth and starts nibbling on it instead. He opens his eyes, meeting Hyunwoo's, and smirks. He licks a long stripe up the finger, and Hyunwoo brings the others up to Hoseok's mouth, allowing him to tongue his entire palm. Hyunwoo watches, a little dazed, as Hoseok works on the fingers, swirling his tongue around and in between the space of the digits, and finally takes the tips of three fingers into his mouth.

Hyunwoo makes a small noise at the back of his throat. Hoseok starts sucking, hard and loud, shifting on the bed closer to Hyunwoo so he could take the digits deeper. 

"Easy, babe," Hyunwoo says, his voice hitched. He can see the corners of Hoseok's mouth turning up into a smile. Hoseok pulls away with a sound, and leaves butterfly kisses across Hyunwoo's wet-with-saliva hand.

"You're so messy," Hyunwoo chuckles, inspecting Hoseok's work. 

Hoseok juts his lips out into a pout. "You like it," he mutters.

Hyunwoo wipes his hand on Hoseok's bare chest, back and forth, grinning like a child. "A little."

Hoseok makes a scandalized face at him, but before he can protest, Hyunwoo's kissing him, open-mouthed and with too much tongue, just how he likes it. Hoseok moans into his mouth instantly.

When they part, Hoseok's panting, too hot and sober for sleep. 

"Oh god," he breathes. "You kiss me like that and I'm as awake as a priest."

Hyunwoo laughs, incredulous. "Another round?"

Hoseok can only nod.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is very short...it's basically a self-indulgent fic and i want y'all to rot with me in hell hahahahaha


End file.
